All Alone In This Big, Bad World
by Knightryder007
Summary: A side story to Transformed. Miranda wakes up in a red and blue monster's hands. Fluff and angst. Oneshot.


**A little interlude for my main story, Transformed. Read it before reading this or you will not get what is going on. Leave a review and PM me if you want.**

"Wake up, little one! Wake up!"

"We should get Lennox."

"But the kid...oh, no, she's waking up!"

"I don't know how to deal with younglings!"

The little girl flinched a bit upon hearing the deep voices. She kept her eyes closed, and clenched her fists tight. The voices that she heard were much like the monster's voice. We're there more of those monsters that took Mom? Would they take her? She kept still and hoped that the owners of the voices-the other monsters-would think she was dead. She willed herself to stay still. Then she could feel a large metal hand pick her small body up. She braced herself for imminent doom, but instead, the the monster bought her closer to its chest. The little girl sighed in relief.

"Rest know, little one." boomed a loud voice. A very calming and assertive voice.

"Mmm..." She writhed in his large hands. She wormed closer to its chest. A powerful, yet calming aura seemed to emanate from the monster's chest. It made her feel drowsy. No! Stay awake! She opened her eyes a fraction of a centimetre. She could see red and blue. The red was intense like flames, and the blue was deep and calming like the sea. She fell asleep, sure she was safe. Somehow, in her heart, she she knew it was safe to trust him.

The little girl woke up in a small room. It was brightly decorated with crafts and toys. She saw a person in front of her. He was a tall man. He looked young and was quite well-spoken. He asked the girl a question.

"Hello, little girl. What's your name?"

"..." The little girl thought for a moment. But...

She couldn't remember anything! She racked her brains. But not one memory would come back to her.

Then...Miranda. Miranda...

"...Miranda..." whispered the little girl.

"What a beautiful name! So what is your last name?"

"..." She tried to remember. B...B...B...

_...Primus..._

Primus?! Was that it?

"Miranda...Primus..."

Miranda was then taken by the man to a couple outside. Looking around, she saw some brightly coloured vehicles, one a blue truck with red flames. Remembering the monster, Miranda ran to the semi.

"A monster who looked like that saved me!"

The man looked a bit flustered. He quickly took Miranda's hand and walked her up to the couple.

"This is Miranda. Miranda, these two will be your mommy and daddy."

Miranda looked up at the couple.

"What happened to my daddy?" Miranda looked at the two. She couldn't remember a thing, but she had a gut feeling these two were not her parents.

"Umm...come with us. Your parents are...are..."

"They're dead, aren't they?"

The couple and the man looked at each other desperately. Miranda started tearing up.

"No...WWAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" She had predicted the worst, and it had truly happened.

Miranda ran to the couple. She buried her face in the woman's chest and sobbed.

After the longest car trip in her life, she got to her new house. It was a small suburban residence, and it was quite neatly kept. She got out of the car. The temperature outside was quite cold, so she tucked her hands into her pockets. She felt something odd in her pockets. She pulled it out.

It was a note. There was something written on it in neat handwriting.

LOOK BEHIND THE HOUSE.

Miranda snuck behind the house. Then she saw...

A truck. The blue and red truck, parked a bit away from the back gate. A man stepped out of the truck. He was tall and rugged with a checkered red jacket, jeans and a cowboy hat that had seen better days. On his lapel was a shining badge that looked like a bulldog face with a slight human look to it. He went up to the gate and spoke to Miranda:

"Be a good girl, okay?"

"Who are you? Are you the friend of the good monster?"

"You could say that." He then turned around, and grabbed a sword from the truck.

"This belonged to your real family."

"But...I don't remember a thing about them!"

"This will protect you from the bad monster."

Miranda ran over and snatched the sword from the man. She gave him a hug and said:

"Tell the good monster I said hi, okay, Mister..."

"Prime."


End file.
